Weekend Lovers
by Enula
Summary: Kagome's family is going away for the weekend, leaving Inuyasha in charge of looking over Kagome and the shrine. What could possibly pop up? I'm hoping to make this different than a lot of other stories...though I just may raise the rating to R later on.
1. Staying for the Weekend

**__**

Weekend Lovers

Prologue

"Is she back yet, Inuyasha?"

The inu-hanyou looked down to the ground from his perch in the tree. His eyes landed on Miroku, Sango, and Shippou who stared at him with curiosity, yet knowing. Inuyasha's left ear twitched in slight annoyance as he once again leaned back against the trunk. His eyebrows narrowed down to glare at nothing in particular, his hands hiding well within his haori sleeves.

"What does it look like to you?" He spat back, consciously wondering what kinda of stupid question that was. There he was…sitting and waiting in one of the many trees that outlines the beginning and end of the forest. And they asked if Kagome was back yet? "Keh…!"

Miroku moved his eyes over to Sango. He put his hand to the side of his mouth as he spoke, that way Inuyasha would have a harder time hearing him. The Houshi's showed dryness, "Wasn't Kagome-sama supposed to have returned two days ago?"

"Mm." Sango agreed, nodding her head once.

Again, Inuyasha's ear twitched, for he did pick up on their words. This made him more frustrated as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. One more…if they said but one more thing…he swear he would kill one of them.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like seeing Inuyasha," Shippou then spoke quite loudly. He was on all fours as he kept his place on Sango's right shoulder, Kirara occupying her left. The young kitsune stood on his back legs then, a cocky look coming to his face as he spoke blatantly to make sure Inuyasha heard him loud and clear, "I can't blame her. After all, he _was _the one who—."

Before he could say another word, he felt a heavy fist come in contact with his skull. It took him a moment to feel that pain that surged through his body before getting swirls in his eyes and falling to the forest floor. Inuyasha now stood in front of the group, his fists still clenched. Ticked off marks appeared all over his head at how much he wanted to punch the annoying brat again. 

"I'm warning you…!" Inuyasha exhorted, rolling his sleeves up to frighten the kitsune some more.

Shippou made a short yelp before hiding behind Miroku. Usually he would try to be braver around Inuyasha, but that was only because Kagome was there to say the magic word for backup. His small clawed like hands gripped onto Miroku's robe, his head poking out from around his leg.

Miroku held up his hands in Shippou's defense, his Shakujou's rings jingling a bit from the movement, "No need to get violent, Inuyasha. Why don't you just go back and get her like you always do?"

Inuyasha's eyes averted to Miroku, his hands lowering and his posture straightening. He looked at the monk as though confused for a moment before regaining his pissed off look. Turning around quickly, the group watched as he angrily stomped off towards the well, "For your information, I was just about to do that! I was trying to be nice for once and let her stay a little longer, but since she wants to abuse the privilege, I'll have to make sure to—."

And that was the last they heard of him as he jumped over the lips of the well and into the dark hole that would take him through time.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, taking notice of the pinks and purples in the sky. Yes, it would be getting dark within an hour or two, the moon already showing signs of its arrival.

"Think they'll be coming back tonight?" Sango asked suddenly, absently reaching her hand up to stroke Kirara's head.

"I highly doubt it…" his all-knowing look soon turned into what some may call suave, his eyes getting that certain glint in them that made Sango sweat drop. "They'll probably want to spend the night together…alone. And as they look up at the starry sky, they'll only have to give each other one glance before true love blinds them both…"

As he finished the last part of his little story, his cursed hand reached over just slightly to give Sango's behind a little rub. Miroku hardly seemed to take notice of the way she clenched her fists. Nor did he take knowledge in the small, annoyed groans that she made through gritted teeth. 

Hiraikotsu lowered roughly onto his cranium. His head tilted to the side as the contact was made, a small bump already forming on the side. Tears were seen lying on the outside of his eyes, threatening to pour over from the pain.

"Ah, Sango…why don't you just admit that you like what I do to you?"

__

Slap.

Once Sango realized that he wouldn't take his hand away after the hit on the head, a slap was her only other option.

In front of them both now, Shippou stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his head shaking in disappointment, "He'll never learn…"

**********

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, now standing in the Modern Era. He looked around the dark room the well was located in, sniffing in deeply to see if Kagome was close. To his luck, she was in her house. Probably doing that stupid stuff she always does for that stupid place she goes to.

"What a waste of time," Inuyasha mumbled as he ran towards the shrine, leaping into the air when he was close enough to make a perfect landing on Kagome's bedroom windowsill.

His amber-golden eyes peered into the dark room, taking note that Kagome was not in there at the moment. He reached his claws under the frame anyway, lifting it up with ease to climb in. Not even bothering to close the window behind him as his bare feet came in contact with the soft carpet, he made his way to the other side of the room. 

His sensitive ears picked up on Kagome's voice downstairs, making him abandon her room to head down the steps.

"Souta, quit your complaining; you're going to eat rather you like it or not," Kagome scolded her little brother. The aroma of food cooking filled the first floor region, the smell seeming to be quite unknown as Higarashi-san decided to experiment for this dinner.

"But I _really _don't think I'll like it…" was Souta's defense as his shoulders slumped, his eyes showing plead as he stared up at his big sister.

Kagome sighed and pointed to the place where Souta sat around the table, "Osuwari."

"Ack!" A loud grunt was heard right before a bang that practically shook the whole shrine. Kagome's head whipped around quickly towards the stairs, her eyes wide with bewilderment. That's when she happened to see Inuyasha with his face flattened into the floor. His claws scraped against the wood he lay on, a low grow emitting from deep in his throat, "Kago_me-e-e_…!"

"Inu-niisan!" Souta spoke first, running over to the fallen hanyou. It was more of an excuse to not sit down like Kagome commanded him to.

Inuyasha sighed and waited a few more moments before standing up abruptly, pointing an accused finger at Kagome, "Why'd you do that for!? I didn't even do anything yet!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit as she put one hand on her hip. With her free hand, she held up her index finger and shook it back and forth, "Actually, the sit wasn't even meant for you."

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly once again. It grew heavy, leaving him with no choice but to get thrown to the ground, the shrine shaking a second time.

The young miko quickly put her hands over her mouth as if just realizing what she said, "Ooops, gomen nasai, Inuyasha…eh heh…"

Higurashi-san decided to make her appearance at this moment, holding a big pot full of something with oven mitts covering her hands. She blinked twice when she saw Inuyasha lying on the floor, but a smile soon lit up her face, "Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us." By the looks of it, the woman hardly took notice that Inuyasha appeared to have gotten beat up. "Does that mean you're going to be staying the whole weekend?"

Finally, the spell wore off. Inuyasha decided to just sit up instead of standing fully, just in case Kagome accidentally said it again. His legs were folded Indian style, his arms crossed over his chest in a pouting motion. He gave her mother a small glare off to the side, his right leg beginning to bounce with aggravation, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh…didn't Kagome tell you?" She asked, taking the mitts off her hands and disappearing in the kitchen for a moment to drop them off. Once she came back in, she looked to her son, "Souta, go find your grandfather."

The boy nodded and went into the hall that led into the room he would most likely be found in.

"What didn't Kagome tell me?" Inuyasha inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. Kagome? Keeping something from him? How dare she! He would have to make sure she paid for that one…in some way or another.

"Uhh…Käsan? Really…there is no need to te—." Kagome tried to tell her mother, the infamous sweat drop appearing on the side of her face.

"We're all going away this weekend. Well…Souta, Jiisan, and I. We've been planning on this vacation for awhile, but since Kagome decided she would rather use this weekend to study for her finals, I agreed that she could stay." Higurashi-san finished explaining, sitting down at her spot when she saw Souta and her father enter the room.

Kagome slowly sat down at her place, watching as Inuyasha sat down beside her where he usually placed himself when he was over for dinner. She noticed how he kept giving her looks that obviously said "And you didn't tell me, eh…? Heh, heh, heh…yet I still managed to find out." It made her want to sit him again, anyway.

"I think it's great that you chose to stay with my Kagome this weekend, though. It'll make me feel a lot better while being gone," she added, picking up her chopsticks to begin eating.

__

"Nani?!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed in unison. They both looked at Kagome's mother as though she lost her mind.

"Why would Inuyasha want to stay here for a whole weekend with me when there's nothing to do here?" Kagome questioned, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She couldn't even imagine that…her and Inuyasha…alone in her house…for a whole weekend?!

"To make sure you're all right, of course," Higurashi-san replied as though it were the most obvious thing, "I was actually wanting Inuyasha to stay here with you as soon as I knew you would be staying alone."

"…I'm sixteen now, Käsan. I think I can take care of myself," Kagome explained, sitting up a bit straighter to make herself seem older, "I don't need Inuyasha to baby-sit me."

"No one ever said anything about baby-sitting, Kagome," Higurashi-san replied, popping a piece of food into her mouth. She chewed for a moment before speaking again, "Inuyasha will just be here to keep you company."

"D-demo…" Kagome tried to quickly come to her own defense, "I told you I have to study! If Inuyasha's here, all he's going to do is distract me."

Her mother shook her head, "I'm sure you won't be studying twenty-four seven. And like I said, it makes me feel better knowing that Inuyasha is here to watch over you and the shrine while I'm gone."

"Hai, de—."

"End of discussion," she said gently yet firmly.

Kagome's shoulders slumped. She took a quick glance over to Inuyasha who was stuffing his face full of whatever happened to be in front of him. Again, she felt herself blush when she realized that they would be alone tomorrow. 

She could only imagine what could happen over this weekend…

-------

And that's the prologue. ^^ How do you all like it so far? I promise that it will get more interesting as it goes on and…well, I'm actually planning on making this story rated R if you get my drift…::ahem::

I'm trying to do a much better IY/Ka story because my first was kinda…well…bad when I think about on it. Though I must say that I didn't know too much about the anime at the time. But now I do! =D

Please review and I'll try to get chapter one out soon!


	2. Just the Beginning

**__**

Weekend Lovers

I.

A lot of arrangements were made that night, rather it be for the family trip or for Inuyasha and Kagome. While Kagome's mother was busy telling her all the important phone numbers she could call in case of an emergency, Souta was busy explaining to Inuyasha that he could sleep in his room. 

"Though my bed's a bit small for you, I'm sure you can manage," was Souta's way of putting it.

The next day would be busy for all of them…well…mostly all of them. Higurashi-san, Jiisan, and Souta had to get up pretty early in the morning to begin their trip, Kagome having to wake up about an hour later to go to school. And she knew it should be a pretty frustrating day, since the day before finals always seemed to be. Plus, she still had a lot of notes to catch up on and had to find someone fast enough to let her borrow their notes.

She just hoped someone would…

The two older family members went to bed early since they would have to be doing the most. Souta would probably just let himself get dragged around everywhere for the first five hours before he actually wakes up.

They all tried to get Souta to go to bed early, but the kid was too excited about having a "sleep-over" with Inuyasha. Souta still kept his bed that night while Inuyasha was stuck laying on the floor, only able to stare wide-eyed at how much the kid could actually talk when he was excited.

Right next door, Kagome could also hear Souta's ecstatic jabbering. She was still up and sitting at her desk with only her desk lamp turned on. The light was pointing at the appropriate spot, which was on a lot of papers and a single book that lay open. Kagome was in her blue and green two piece pajamas already, her long hair puffier than usual since she had recently washed it and let it air dry. Though she really did try to concentrate, when all she heard was Souta, it was a bit hard. Not only that, but Inuyasha was in the house, and she always had a hard time concentrating when he was near. 

She tapped her pencil roughly on her desk, the eraser getting bounced up and down. Her eyes averted over to the wall that separated her room from Souta's. They then went back down to her homework. She sighed and quickly shut her book after stuffing all the papers inside it, dropping the pencil beside the text. Kagome rested her elbow on top of the desk, placing her chin in her open palm.

"Poor Inuyasha…Souta's never going to get to sleep," she commented to herself before standing up from her chair. Her bare feet padded over her carpet, reaching her door and exiting her room.

Kagome knocked on Souta's door that was only barely open. She heard him stop talking immediately, "Souta, do you think I could borrow Inuyasha for a moment?" She peeked her head in the door.

Inuyasha, having been laying on his back, turned over to his stomach, propping himself up with his arms. Souta tilted his head back far enough to look over the bed at Kagome. His eyes seemed to sadden for a moment as he averted his eyes back down to the inu that laid at the floor, "Mm…I guess so."

Blinking a few times, Inuyasha finally pulled himself off the floor and walked towards Kagome, question marks clearly seen in his eyes. Kagome merely gave him a small smile before shutting Souta's door when Inuyasha was out in the hallway with her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, immediately jumping to conclusions that something was wrong.

Shaking her head, Kagome cocked her head to the side as an indication for him to follow her. She walked around the banister and headed downstairs, her hand sliding delicately over the banister. Inuyasha obediently followed her down the steps without another word, stopping, however, when he saw that Kagome entered the living room and plopped herself down on the couch.

She patted the cushion beside her to tell him to sit down also. Almost becoming leery of what she was up to, he went around the couch and sat down in front of it, rather than on it. He bent his knees so he was able to press the bottom of his feet against each other. His hands reached down to grab onto them to hold him in his position. 

Kagome looked down at him with dull eyes, though she should've known that he would do that. She ignored it, though, as she brought her legs up on the couch and folded them beneath her. Her frame leaned against the arm of the couch, her head resting down on her arms.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Inuyasha just had to break the silence, "What are we doing down here?"

She shifted and closed her eyes, "I just thought you would like to get away from my little brother for awhile until he fell asleep."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, almost surprised that she knew what was bothering him, "Eh…well, why are you down here? Shouldn't you be sleeping, too?"

"I should…" she paused and then her look suddenly changed. She planted her feet on the floor again, leaning forward in her seat towards Inuyasha, making him lean away from her. Her eyes were full of determination to get through to him, her left index finger held up pointedly, "And also to set standards for this weekend."

"S-standards?" he repeated, not liking the sound of that one bit.

Kagome nodded, "Mm. First off, _don't _bother me! Like I said, I really need to study this weekend for my finals."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome held up her hand to quiet him.

"Secondly, _don't _get into anything that could leave a mess. I don't feel like cleaning up after you every time I take a small break."

Again, he wanted to say something but was once again silenced.

"Thirdly, _don't _even come in my room when I'm studying. I get distracted too easily just knowing you're there. And lastly, _don't_—."

She was finally cut off when Inuyasha barred his teeth and growled lowly at her. Without moving from his current position, his right hand lunged out to grab onto Kagome's hand. He squeezed her hand gently enough as not to hurt her, but hard enough to finally get his point across.

"Would you quit with all the rules! I'll do what I damn well please, and you know it," He growled again and pushed her hand away. He turned himself so he was now facing away from her.

Kagome's eyes widened at his bluntness before narrowing her brows down, "Listen Inuyasha, it's not my fault my käsan wanted you to stay here! So—."

"And it's not my fault that she wanted me to stay here and baby-sit you, either!" Inuyasha shot back at her, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Baby-sit?! I don't need baby-sat! It's not my fault if you actually decide to stay here; you know you can go back as soon as they leave tomorrow. No one's making you stay," Kagome said pointedly, pulling on his ear a bit to make him turn back to her.

Wincing, Inuyasha smacked her hand away from his ear and turned around like she wanted him to and glared at her, "It's not my fault you don't want me here, but too bad, I'm staying."

Kagome retracted her hand on her own, gripping the fabric that covered her chest. She felt her heart suddenly begin to speed up again like it always did when Inuyasha said something to "trap" her, "…don't want you here?"

He nodded once, "If you make all these rules for me to not bother you at all, I could only assume that's what you want."

Though the room was dark, only dimly lit by a small light that was on the window and covered by the window curtains, she could clearly see Inuyasha's eyes like always. They were like a cat's as they shown through the darkness. It was clear that he was pissed off at her, but she always knew how to look deeper and saw that he was somewhat hurt.

Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor in shame, "Gomen ne, Inuyasha. I do want you to stay here with me." After she apologized to him, she felt much better and couldn't help herself as she looked back up to him and reached her hand out to gently massage his left ear.

Inuyasha quickly put on a smug look as he moved his head away from her touch, "Don't pet me!"

She giggled a little, "But you're—."

"Iie!"

"Demo…"

"Nya!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Keh!"

"Osuwari!"

The rosary around his neck glowed through the dark, throwing him face first into the floor once again. She heard him mumbling profanity into the floor covering, his claws at each side of his head as he clawed the carpet.

Kagome scowled down at him, her hands on her hips, "That's what you get, I was only trying to be nice!"

"What's going on…?"

Kagome quickly turned around to see her whole family standing in the doorway, each rubbing their eyes with their fists as though they had just been woken up. She sighed again and put a hand to her forehead. She could already feel a headache coming on.

__

This is going to be a long couple days, that's for sure…

**********

The next day was bad for Kagome. She woke up feeling as though she only got a couple hours of sleep, she forgot her book on her bedroom desk, she forgot to grab the lunch Higurashi-san had prepared for her, _and _she couldn't find anyone to borrow notes off of. Eri, Arimi, and Yuka stated that they had to study also and couldn't offer them over to her. Houjou, she was sure, would have been more than willing to give her his notes, but every time she ran into him, all he did was give her more presents to make her feel better.

So about time Kagome came home, one could only imagine the kind of mood she was in. Her book bag was full of all her books that she had to bring home to study through herself, a couple not being able to fit, so she had to carry them in her arms. However, once she walked in the door, she dropped her backpack and other books on the floor, also kicking her shoes off. It had been such a frustrating day that she didn't even feel like studying yet.

"Want some?"

Kagome jumped back quickly, her eyes going wide as she saw the chopsticks with noodles hanging off of them come in front of her face. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that it was just Inuyasha, holding a small soup bowl that was filled with ramen noodles. When he saw that she wasn't going to eat any of the food he offered her, he shrugged and stuffed the noodles into his mouth.

She watched him eat it before walking around him and into the kitchen. Looking around, she was more than surprised to see that everything was still intact. The stove wasn't beaten up and broken to bits, the plates and bowls and cups were still neatly piled in the one cupboard. Something just didn't seem to add up quite right…

"Inuyasha…" She began when she turned around and saw that he was standing in the doorway, "since when did you learn how to cook ramen noodles by yourself?"

A couple noodles slopped into his mouth, some of the broth flying to the side from the pressure, "That woman taught me how before she left this morning."

"Käsan?" Kagome questioned, watching Inuyasha give a small nod before tilting the bowl so he could eat and lap up the rest of the meal. She ignored his bad manners and loud noises as she opened the refrigerator and took out some sort of fruit drink, "She didn't have to do that…I would have made them for you."

Inuyasha ignored, or didn't notice, the slight disappointment in her voice as he went into the other room and dropped his dirty dishes into the sink, "She said you wouldn't have to worry about it this way. Besides…" he came back into her view, "I like the way I make it better. I'll leave the dish washing up to you."

Kagome was about to take a sip of her drink but paused when she heard these comments. Her eyes closed in irritation, ticked off marks appearing all over her head. "Inuyasha-a-a…!" she began warningly.

"Nani?" He cocked his head to the side, his one ear twitching.

She wanted to sit him…oh, how badly she wanted to sit him! But she held back the urge and just sighed, gulping down the rest of her drink. "Nothing," she replied when she was done, walking past him to put her cup in the sink and washing what was in there at that moment instead of waiting until it was full, "so what did you do today?"

"Eh," Inuyasha shrugged and walked into the living room. And that was the only answer she received.

"Sounds exciting," she responded, finishing up with the dishes and putting them back in their normal spots. She dried her hands quickly and followed him into the living room, seeing as how he sat himself on the floor in front of the couch again, staring at the blank TV. She blinked and took another step into the room, "You can watch TV if you want, Inuyasha. It won't bother me when I go up in my room. …that's where I'll be if you need me, okay?"

"Keh!"

Kagome muttered incoherently under her breath about useless things, exiting the living room to grab all her school supplies. She figured she might as well start now before she didn't start at all.

**********

"The square of the square root that is multiplied by it's reciprocal is the result of…wait…" Kagome paused after having been writing down what she was speaking, only to suddenly realize that what she was saying made absolutely no sense.

She sighed and looked at her clock that said it was a little after eight o'clock. Yes, she had been studying for quite awhile now, but was disappointed in the fact that she was getting nowhere on her studies. Since when did high school get this hard? She didn't remember ever falling behind when she was there everyday…but she also didn't remember math becoming extremely difficult for her.

Kagome put down her pencil and closed her algebra book. She needed a little break. She also noticed how eerily quiet it was in the house and wondered what Inuyasha was up to. She was sure she would have heard some commotion if Inuyasha was making a mess of the house, but she had to make sure, just in case.

Yet when she went downstairs, she could only hear the low hum of the TV and someone speaking on it every once and awhile. Walking into the living room, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was now sitting up on the couch, his teeth heard trying to bite into something. Going around the sofa cautiously, her eyes dulled when she realized it was the remote he was gnawing on. 

"Inuyasha…" he continued to bite at it, "…what are you doing?"

"I can't get it to work!" he stated angrily out of the side of his mouth. He didn't protest when Kagome took it out of his grasp to examine it. And then he watched her as she turned the object around and pressed a button. He saw the picture on the TV change. She threw it back to him and he watched as it landed in his lap, "How did you do that?"

Kagome only shook her head and sat on the arm of the chair, "I think we're going to need a new remote…there's tons of teeth marks in that one now."

He glowered at her before crossing his arms over his chest and watching the moving picture on the talking box. She decided to watch a few minutes of it, too, but quickly lost interest as she couldn't help but keep letting her eyes wander over to Inuyasha.

"So did you wanna do something?" she asked abruptly, letting herself slide off the arm and onto the cushion.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Like what?"

Kagome mimicked him, "Whatever you want."

They were quiet for a few moments before she saw Inuyasha turn towards her with a certain…evil, maybe mischievous, glint in his eyes.

She looked at him with fear. Going by that look he gave her, she almost didn't even want to know what suddenly came into that mind of his. She watched as Inuyasha jumped over the back of the couch and disappeared within the other room. Kagome turned off the TV subconsciously and followed him with much curiosity.

"Inuyash-AH!" She screamed when he once again appeared in front of her, holding something else in front of her eyes. She saw that it was a package of some sort and had to lower his hand to get a better view of it.

Her eyes brightened as she looked up into his excited gaze, "You want to make cookies?"


	3. Hot Cookies!

**__**

Weekend Lovers

II.

So they began their cookie-making escapade. Kagome figured she would do most of the work, since every time she told Inuyasha to get something, he would give her something else. The flour turned into salt, the vegetable oil turned into non-stick spray (which she would need later anyway), and the chocolate chips turned into egg rolls. She was happy when he did give her the two eggs she needed, and then everything else was conveniently in the box.

Kagome was busy stirring the batter in the large bowl quickly, trying to mix everything together the best she could. They still needed to add the flour, she noticed, and glanced over at the large flour bag. She saw that it was unopened and tilted the bowl a bit.

"Inuyasha, can you open the flour and—slowly—pour it in here as I'm mixing?" Kagome asked, watching as Inuyasha stepped up beside her and the flour.

"This?" he questioned and, after seeing her nod, decided to do his duty. He pulled his hand back and with one quick swipe of his claws…one could say that he opened the bag.

Needless to say, the white powder went everywhere, turning everything in their vision to a snowy, winter white. Kagome stopped her mixing and made a short scream of surprise when some exploded in her eyes. Finally, the flour slowly sank to a surface and disappeared from the air. Kagome was able to open her eyes again, her lips coming un-pursed in a small cough that sent a little more flour out.

She witnessed a very confused looking Inuyasha, who was staring at the bag with amazement. The flour turned his clothes white and his skin paler, but it didn't affect his hair too much.

His orbs wondered from the exploded bag to her, and Kagome saw that he looked a little mad, "What happened!"

Closing her eyes again, Kagome simply put the bowl back on the counter. She wiped away some of the flour that was on her cheeks, her skin feeling softer than usual. Taking a quick look at the bowl, then around the kitchen, she finally replied, "The flour got everywhere except where it should go, that's what happened."

Inuyasha dropped the empty bag to the floor and shook himself, much like how a dog would, sending more flour into the air. Kagome winced her right eye and took a step back from him, trying not to get more on her than what there already was.

When she looked again, he was basically all clear of the mess. Then she looked down at herself. Her green turned lighter and she could feel the flour on her eyelashes. She was sure her hair was pretty white, also.

"Inuyasha…" she started, looking around at the mess in the kitchen she knew was bound to appear there sometime.

"Nani?" he questioned, admiring how she looked with white hair. Of course, her black still shown through the puffy ingredient, but the mix fit her well, he thought.

Her eyes quickly shifted to his, a playful glint in them. She allowed herself a smirk as she gathered much of the flour that fell onto the counter into the palms of her hands. Turning towards him, she splashed all of it in his face, also blowing the rest that didn't follow.

Inuyasha shot back in surprise, being blinded once again. His hands slammed into his eyes as he tried desperately to get the flour out of his eyes and keep more from getting in there, "Kagome!" He yelled when he began hearing her giggle.

"Hai?" She questioned as though she did nothing, picking up some more flour and dumping it in the bowl to be mixed. She grabbed the spoon and finished the step that took more time and work than it ever should have.

Taking the dish to put the batter in, she sprayed the non-stick spray around the bottom and the sides before tilting the bowl again to let it slowly drop and spread out into the pan, "Inuyasha, will you make sure the oven is hot enough?"

He glared at her, just then getting all the flour off himself again, "Keh! Why should I?"

She shrugged and began using the spoon to spread the cookie dough to the corners of the pan, "If you don't, then we can't finish making the cookies."

He paused for a moment and Kagome tried her hardest not to smile. 

__

He'll do it now.

Inuyasha took a few steps over to the oven and pulled the door down, much like how he had seen it done before. He felt some heat explode in his face, but his finger went in to touch the surface anyway. Out of quick reaction, he retaliated, making a sharp yelp of pain. The sound made Kagome jump and drop the spoon to the floor, her body turning around to see what happened.

She saw Inuyasha holding his left hand and blowing roughly on his pointer finger to try and cool it down. Her body became less tense when she saw that he simply burnt himself a little. It would most likely be a big deal if a human did what he just did, but his wound would most likely heal in a day.

Either way, she picked up the pan and slid it into the oven and closed the door. She looked at the clock to time twenty-five minutes and then turned back to see Inuyasha still blowing on his finger. 

"Come here," she grabbed him by his burnt hand, but making sure not to touch his finger. She pulled him over to the sink and turned the water on a high cold before sticking his finger under the faucet.

Right away, she saw his shoulders slump, "Feel better?" Kagome smiled when he didn't seem like he wanted to take his hand away from the cool water…or her hand. Actually, she herself felt kind of soothed. She was, after all, _holding his hand _under the faucet.

After about a minute, Inuyasha twitched his hand as it slowly got more feeling back into it after becoming accustomed to the freezing water. He felt her hand wrapped around his and…it made him stare. Every time they held hands, rather it was for one reason or another, he had this great fascination with staring. Her hands were so tiny compared to his, and all he had to do when give her one rough squeeze and his claws could pierce her skin. Of course, he would never do that to her, but it gave him that reassurance that she also knew he wouldn't.

He realized that the water had been running for awhile now. Without trying not to think too much of it, he drew his hand away from hers and the sink, shaking it a little to dry it. Kagome turned off the faucet and walked over to where the rest of the batter lay inside the bowl.

"Do you want a little taste test?" she asked him, scooping some of the brown mix onto her finger before sticking it in her mouth, "Mm…it's good."

Inuyasha walked over to her again and stared down at the leftovers. Kagome swiped another round on her finger and held it towards him. She then smiled and decided to have a little more fun with him and headed towards his nose. Kagome watched as his golden eyes became crossed when the chocolate landed on his nose.

She laughed and it made Inuyasha look back to her and narrow his eyes. With the back of his hand, he wiped it across his nose to make it disappear. Kagome did the routine once more and held her finger out again, "Okay, this time I won't put it on your nose."

He gave her a weary look, but must have trusted her, for he leaned forward and took the tip of her finger into his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as her heart sunk into her stomach then bounced back up into her throat. She was not expecting him to just take it like that…she figured he would just scoop it off with his own hand.

Her heart must have leaped back into her chest for she felt it beating rapidly. She watched with slightly blurred vision the way his lips surrounded the tip of her finger and the way his eyes lit up when he realized how good it tasted. The way his tongue would brush against the pad of her finger every now and then made her stomach twist and knot. Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping or letting out a small moan, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to lick her finger clean.

After he tasted no more of the chocolate, he began pulling away but happened to catch the look that was plastered on Kagome's face. It looked…mesmerized. He paused in his actions. Was she enjoying this? She blinked twice, then blushed deeply. She just realized what she must've looked like. Kagome pulled her hand back to herself quickly, clenching her shirt between her fingers to try to make herself calm down.

__

Okay, Kagome…just keep your cool. You and Inuyasha are having too many close moments in a short amount of time…

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha questioned softly, his eyes a bit curious.

Trying to avoid whatever question he may come up with, she reacted quickly by spinning around and walking towards the oven, "Let's see how the cookies are coming along."

Inuyasha watched her closely as she made her way to the oven and pulled down the door. She peered inside and saw that the cookies rose a little, but still had sometime to go.

"A little bit longer," she stated, closing the oven door again. She turned back around, feeling a little more like herself again. She glanced around the room, not sure if she wanted to make eye contact again just yet. Instead, she walked to the counter and leaned against it before straightening her arms and pulled herself up to sit on the side of the counter.

Inuyasha looked at her, her body a little higher than his now from the height of the counter. His eyes traveled down her flour-covered body, then further down to her long legs, followed by her bare feet. His bright eyes blinked a couple times before they averted to the bowl that still had a lot of batter to be eaten.

"I want some more."

Kagome's head shot towards him, seeing him look down at the bowl. She reached up and patted the top of her head a few times to get some of the flour out of her strands, "Then eat some more."

His eyes flashed to her, picking up the bowl blindly. He carried it to her after taking his position right in front of her and held the bowl towards her. 

She blinked and looked down at it. She shook her head, "Iie. I don't want anymore."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, however, before reaching for her right hand and bringing her index finger out. He made her scoop some more batter onto her finger, holding her hand in front of him when there was a good amount. Kagome could do nothing but watch.

"It tastes better when it's on you," It was a simple, kind of blunt, statement, but it worked as he once again stuck her finger into his mouth, allowing the chocolate to melt on his tongue before he licked the rest.

It couldn't have been helped this time around when Kagome gasped. She figured it was simply a misunderstanding when he did it the first time, but now…he knew very well what he was doing. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment when her gasp felt like it punched him right in his gut.

There are certain things that happen in life that seem so surreal, they become surreal. Because of the circumstances of the moment, both Kagome and Inuyasha felt like they were merely going through some sort of dream state where it was impossible to call any actions.

Kagome felt his tongue once again swirl around her finger, every now and then smoothing over her fingernail. Because he made her get the batter from the bottom of the bowl, some of the paste smeared to the base of her finger. Inuyasha noticed this and, upon taking her cleanly licked finger out of his mouth, moved down to where her fingers connected with her palm.

She shivered visibly, not being able to help when her fingers coiled a bit to touch the side of his face with her tips. When she felt that he got almost all the chocolate off of her hand, she almost wanted to just grab him and make him touch her forever. He slowed down in his motions when he began to taste more of her skin than the chocolate, only giving her hand a few kisses or licks now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, but blushed immediately when she realized she was the first to speak after some sort of heated moment. She wanted to say more…she tried so hard to say something more that wouldn't sound out of place. Alas, nothing came to mind…only his name would be allowed past her lips.

She watched as he opened his eyes and stared at her hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze within his grasp. Then his eyes slowly traveled up to meet hers. The look in his eyes made her gasp once more.

They were…sad. There was no other way to put it except for downright dispirited. He didn't speak a word, meanwhile, she was trying to form words…words of any sort. Did she do something that caused him to change like this? 

The powerful scent of the cookies captivated Inuyasha's nose. He shook his head, snapping out of whatever he fell into. He pulled away from his best friend and looked a little embarrassed at first, but quickly covered it up by putting on a fake scowl. This time, the fake scowl was obvious, even to Kagome.

"The cookies are done," he put the bowl he had been holding loosely back on the counter and crossed his arms before leaning against the refrigerator. 

Kagome watched as he did so, wondering what could have possibly changed his mood like that. Sure, a lot of times he would act like he got pissed off for no reason at all; that part was normal. What she didn't get was the sudden passion followed by the depression that came over him.

She didn't want to urge it out of him, however, for she knew what that would lead to. He would stop talking to her for a period of time and maybe just act like she wasn't even there. She didn't want to ruin what she thought was almost there.

Jumping off the counter, she turned off the oven and grabbed an oven mitt to take the pan out and let the cookies cool on top of the stove. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, seeing him glare down at the floor. Taking off the mitt, she walked over to him and put her hand on his upper arm, rubbing it lightly through his haori.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered over to her, but that was the only response she got out of him. She took a step closer and rested her head on his shoulder, giving his arm a squeeze every few seconds.

While her eyes were down, he took this moment to look at her more closely. It always amazed him how much she cared for him, even after everything he's put her through. Like right then, he realized, he was being hostile and she didn't even do anything. He slowly uncrossed his arms, his opposite hand cautiously making its way to Kagome's hair. Just as he was mere centimeters away, however, she stepped away from him and went back over to the cookies. Silently, she got a knife and began cutting down the centers and the sides and make perfect squares.

She took one end piece for herself and turned her back towards Inuyasha, "I'm going to take a bath now," she tried to let out a small laugh, "I think I need it. Enjoy the cookies." With that, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Inuyasha blinked and twitched his ears twice. He quietly swore to himself under his breath and looked towards the cookies. He looked in the direction Kagome went. He looked back to the cookies. Then Kagome's direction again. He pushed himself away from the refrigerator.

"I need to talk to her."

-------

Sorry for the delayed update. . School became so frustrating it didn't seem like I had a long enough time to simply sit down and write my stories. But here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy! And I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Plus…summer is almost here!!


	4. Confessions

**__**

Weekend Lovers

III.

The bathroom was filled with fog from the steaming water that evaporated into the air, the sweet scent of lavender dancing with the heat. The mirror on the far-left wall was fogged over, no such reflection showing within its presence.

Kagome relaxed in the tub with her long dark hair pooling over the back, her head resting against the backside. Both of her slender hands gripped lightly onto the sides to keep her from slipping under. The rest of her body, starting from her chest down to her toes, was hidden underneath the surface of the water, which was also occupied by foamy bubbles.

She would have preferred to keep her eyes closed and fall into a pleasant daydream, but every time her mind wandered to Inuyasha. Of course, he was the one to usually fill all those sort of reveries, yet it bothered her when she was slightly confused about what went on between the two of them. She had to admit, that on some occasions, they did have what some may call "awkward moments".

It followed the line of some teenage movie. They could be getting along wonderfully, and maybe even have an amiable moment here and there. Once something interrupted them, rather it be an intrusion or a simple obvious statement, (i.e. "You two seem to be getting along _really _well this evening.") that moment disappears.

Today, the cookies were the intrusion.

Kagome couldn't help but damn those cookies. Though, they were tasty.

What she couldn't understand was why Inuyasha took it so personally. He knew they were having a good time and just because someone else noticed they were, didn't mean they were going to hold it against him. Miroku, Sango, and, yes, even Shippou enjoyed seeing him contented.

What happened not twenty minutes ago, however, was not like any other time. He never showed her that much affection before. And, Kami help her, she might have been lavishing in the attention more than she should have. He seemed to enlighten something deep inside her that she never thought existed. The empathy went deeper than the heart…and lower than the stomach. Just remembering it made her legs cross under water.

__

Kami, what is he doing to me…

As if trying to send the answer himself, she heard Inuyasha knocking softly on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Kagome…?" his voice came to her ears a lot softer than before; so soft she had to strain to hear. She sat up straight in the tub too quickly, making the water splash about, some dripping onto the floor. Obliviously, her teeth gritted together as she waited impatiently for the water to calm down again so she could hear the hanyou clearly.

"Hai?" she finally answered, hoping he didn't go anywhere when she didn't answer right away.

When she didn't hear him, she thought that he did leave, but then she heard him carefully sit against the door, his back sliding all the way down to the floor. He sighed.

"Can I talk to you?"

Swallowing roughly at the sound of his poignant voice, she nodded before answering vocally, "You know you can talk to me anytime, Inuyasha."

Closing his eyes, the sincerity in her vociferation took his breath away. He rested his head against the door, his orbs slowly opening to become fascinated with the wall across the hall, "First off, I wanna say…" he mumbled for a second or so, not knowing quite how to say what he wanted, then finishing it off with, "about what happened earlier."

Knowing that that was his form of an apology, Kagome smiled to herself. She turned her upper body sideways and folded her arms over the side of the tub so she could rest her head. Some stands of her hair sunk under the water while others floated on the top.

"And it's not just that," he continued, now feeling some of the heat on his hand that snaked its way out into the hallway from under the door. "I've noticed that things have been a little…different for awhile now, and it wasn't too long ago that I finally decided to admit it to myself."

She didn't know why, but she felt her heart speed up and her throat pull in all her precious air. What was up with him tonight? Did she do something that struck a cord she never struck before? If so, she could only hope to find that note again.

"I don't trust people, you know that. Ever since all those years ago with…" he faded off, his heart skipping a beat, "…I don't think things are supposed to change. I don't wish to begin trusting anyone again and repeating my life in the same way over and over."

"Inuyasha," she interrupted quickly, her head perking up when she felt herself panic, "don't say things like that. You can't just tell me that you don't trust Miroku-sama or Sango-chan or…or…"

Before she could finish her sentence, it was his turn to intervene.

"You didn't let me finish! I simply said I don't wish to trust anyone…but I never said it didn't happen. Sango's a taijiya that has many chances to slay me if she wishes. Miroku could suck me in that hand of his anytime he wanted to. You…you could do many things to break me," he paused for a long moment here, recollecting one what he just said, also leaving Kagome to wonder about the depth of his speech.

"But I never would…" she finally whispered into the hallow room which carried the words into the air for them to stay.

Despite the murmur, his sensitive ears picked up on the confession. His golden irises lowered to his huge, clawed hand resting on his knee.

"And I could break you just as easily…" he flexed his claws.

Again, she whispered out to him, "But you never would…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why?!" His voice began to come out more desperately, not sure if he felt comfortable with her casual tone.

"You never gave me a reason not to trust you," she admitted, straightening her body again to rest her head back and let her hair fall over the tub. "Everyday you save me from one thing or another and even when your youkai powers blind you, I can see all the restraint you put on yourself so you won't attack me," she lowered her voice again, "I know you don't want to hurt me…"

That made him shut his mouth for awhile to think things over. How could she be so positive about all she just said? And even if it was true, even if he didn't _want _to hurt her, didn't mean that he accidentally wouldn't. Then how would she feel? After he attacked her…would she still feel safe around him? Still trust him just as much? How would he himself react to the situation? He didn't think he would be able to handle getting his memory back and then view her lying there in her own blood.

What's worse…he would begin to not trust _himself._

The thought angered him faster than his mind could handle, "You shouldn't assume things like that!" he screamed at her, throwing his fist down roughly into the floor. It was hard enough to make a slope in the middle of the hall, but soft enough as to not go all the way through.

Hearing the loud noise got Kagome's attention again, as she sat up straight in the tub. She even heard the loud growls she could picture coming through his sharp teeth, his claws shining at the want to rip into something.

What had she said to set him off like that! Thinking quickly, she jumped out of the tub, not even worrying about the water that fell to the floor now, grabbed the pure white towel that she had laying on the sink, and simply held it in front of herself before opening the door.

When she saw that his eyes flashed red every few seconds, her worry doubled.

"Inuyasha, nani?! Why are you so angry!?" she yelled, trying to get him back to reason. She took a step forward but paused when he suddenly turned towards her and pointed an accused finger.

"I don't _want _to love you!"

Her eyes widened. After that, everything seemed to pause. Inuyasha got his youkai side under control again, his breathing simply came out roughly now. Kagome's fingers clenched to the towel that covered her, leaving her mostly vulnerable. The indiscreet look he threw her brought tears to the surface of her eyes, making her want to turn away.

Before she could do such an act, however, Inuyasha turned and, by the way he positioned himself, was about to run.

"Tomeru!" she called out, preventing him from moving. He wanted to run…oh, how badly the urge was to just run back to the Sengoku Jidai and forget this moment ever happened. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do that. She told him to stop and he had listened.

When he didn't sense any movement from her behind him, he sighed regretfully at what he said and dropped himself to the floor Indian style. His ears drooped a bit, showing his emotions perfectly to Kagome.

She took a couple steps towards him, feeling her toes and feet on the soft carpet beneath her. She clenched the towel even tighter to her anterior when she was directly behind him. Acting on impulse, she lowered herself to his level by going on her knees, then rested her head on his back.

He tensed up, but quickly relaxed when she made no other further movement. That is, until she decided she could keep her towel up with one hand while her other traveled from his shoulder down to his mid-back, then over to his side and front to finally rest on his abdomen.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name roughly, staring at her hand before cautiously placing his own over top of hers. The simple act made the young miko clench her eyes and apply pressure to bring him closer to her naked body. She felt the blush in her cheeks from the position she invoked upon them, but couldn't find it within her to move away.

"You should let it come naturally," she told him softly, feeling him run his thumb over the top of her hand, "the want or need shouldn't be forced…it's best when it comes freely."

How was it that she understood so much at such a young age? Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder this. How much did she _really _know? Sometimes he thought she knew more about him than he did. She could say something about him, to which he didn't find true, until a couple minutes later when the feeling finally set in. Was he that predictable to the world or was it just her?

He grasped her small hand into his and turned around to face her. Kagome blushed even more at his intense stare, but couldn't help but wonder if he even noticed she was naked yet. His eyes pierced into hers with an electrical shock that could strike through the hardest material. What was he seeing reflecting in her eyes that made his own change emotions so quickly and so many times?

It was then that she realized…why weren't they getting interrupted? This should be the point where someone comes in and catches them doing what they found habitual. But no one was around to postpone the inevitable this time. They were far too into it…Kagome prayed that nothing was going to scare Inuyasha away from her this time. She waited for what felt like forever to be this close to him…to let her know she stood a chance with him.

"I love you."

At first, the phrase shocked her. They were both so deep into the moment, it didn't give either one a chance to think straight until after the fact. It took her a second to realize, but when she realized the voice that said it was her own, she couldn't take it back. It was the thing to either make or break the moment. In all her chances, the one she got the furthest with, she thought, was the one _she _ruined.

Once the initial shock wore off, she felt him jump and got scared he was going to try to leave again. She forgot about the damn towel and modesty when both her arms wound their way around his neck to press him closer against her, her face hidden against his shoulder.

A gasp escaped his mouth when he finally realized her condition, his hands coming in contact with her bare back.

"Don't be scared," she whispered, the closeness of the two now sinking in. She spoke to him as though he were a young child, wanting to run away from all the monsters that frightened him. She wanted to chase away all his nightmares, "Just trust me."

He shivered noticeably against her and tightened his hold on her. For the first time in his life, he felt he wanted to be protected by her, because she was the only one that knew how to protect him.

Likewise, he wanted to be the only one to protect her.

Carefully, he stood with her in his arms, though she still never showed face. The towel that would have originally stayed between their knees on the floor was now abandoned as he carried her lithe form into her bedroom.

Surprised when she felt her cool bed sheets against her bare backside, she clung to him a little tighter. She relaxed, however, when she heard him say her name reassuringly. When her head reached her pillow, she finally got up enough nerve to lift her head from his shoulder to look at him.

His eyes reflected so much love in them, she felt she never needed to hear him say the exact words…for gestures were stronger than words. Feeling more bold from her revelation, her fingers traced the fine curves of his face, memorizing every feature with her touch. Cupping his face between her hands, she lowered him closer to her, licking her lips before locking them with his.

He drew in a deep breath through his nose, her scent feeling his nostrils in one quick flow. His manly senses finally kicked in when he realized their position, a low moan traveling out when his body instantaneously reacted to her vulnerability.

Although Kagome was innocent, when she felt a pressure in her lower stomach from him, she knew what was happening. Suddenly worrying about what she might have started, her heart seemed to jump out of her chest as she broke the kiss and looked up with worried eyes.

She began to notice how dazed Inuyasha seemed and wondered if he was all there.

"Inuyasha…" she winced at how her voice cracked as she found she didn't want to be loud, nor did she want to whisper. Her eyes brightened when he came back down to Earth, his own meeting with hers again.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. You're tired," it took all the strength he had left in his body to say that to her, putting her needs before his own. And even though she started something that was so damned hard to stop, he could tell that she wasn't ready for such an act. He couldn't blame her, because he felt the same way. Ever since the incident in the kitchen, he hadn't been thinking straight and needed some time to figure things out.

"Demo…" she said slowly, not wanting to be that kind of girl to put an end to what she started. She was silenced when he placed a long finger over her lips, telling her again to go to sleep.

His other hand lightly slid down her face, making her close her eyes. She couldn't help but smile from the sweet gesture and kissed his finger before he took it away, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Sighing lowly, he slid off of her. He laid down beside her and pulled the blankets over top of her while he stayed on top. He was again surprised when she turned on her side and wrapped her hand in his haori.

When he saw that her eyes were still closed, he allowed himself a quick smile before closing his own, trying to get his mind off the beautiful woman laying naked beside him.

Now, how to go about such a task…


End file.
